


what I am

by Multishipper22



Category: Soy Luna
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipper22/pseuds/Multishipper22
Summary: A one shot about Yam and what she really wants...
Kudos: 3





	what I am

**Author's Note:**

> If there’s one thing I hated about Soy Luna, it was that they ruined the character of Yam in personality as well as in other characteristics and it really makes me sick to read fanfictions that they’re not AU (alternate universe) where they put Yam as a singer or something else when her dream and passion was to design clothes. That’s what he wanted to do, that was his dream, and it pisses me off that a lot of people seem to have forgotten. So I did this to make it clear what the real Yam is.

-I'm sorry, Jim, but I can't pretend anymore -I told my best friend when I announced that I was going to leave Art One. 

-But, Yam, this was our dream. It's the academy we talked about all our lives together, Jim argued. 

-No, it's the academy you talked about all our lives together. I admit that the idea of continuing to study together was a nice dream but I can't repress myself. I am not an actress or a singer, I am a clothing designer. That is my passion, what I love most to do in the world and I do not want to dedicate myself to something that is not my thing.-I said with all the sincerity of the world.

Jim understood it, but at first he couldn’t understand it. The only thing that hurt was the idea of not being together all day and every day. We’ve never been apart before.

However, I was sick of being something I’m not. I still remember the little fight we had a year ago when I confessed my discomfort of being in that solo video contest. The award didn’t interest me at all, I just wanted to sing and please Jim who did not stop insisting that I participate. I kept saying if I won I’d be a music star and blah blah blah.

I couldn’t stop her and tell her that wasn’t my dream. My dream is to dedicate myself to design and become one day my favorite designers. That’s what I want because that’s what I am.

That’s why I was very happy when Matteo and Simón won that contest and thanks to them I saw the pressures that came with winning that contest and I was glad I didn’t win.

I don’t want to dedicate myself to music. I prefer to sing for pleasure in the Open Music with my friends enjoying the moment and the music. No pressure, no trouble.

It took me a long time to make the decision to leave Art One, but in the end it was Ramiro who helped me make the right decision. He immediately realized my unhappiness in Art One and I still remember our conversation:

-Shouldn’t you be happy? You entered the academy that you loved so much or not? Why that face? -I wonder when he saw me sad.

-I have to confess something to you. Art One was never my dream. I only came in because I didn’t want to break Jim’s illusions and never dared to say no to anything-I confessed to him. I also told him about my discomfort in the life contest and how I wanted to please my friend.

-Yam, I’ll be honest with you. You can’t live pleasing everything Jim wants. You also need to do things for yourself. Especially if it’s about your dreams. You shouldn’t stay in Art One if it’s not what you want. You’d be wasting time and wasting your talent to do what you really want. he told me.

-Do you think I should leave Art One? -Dude. 

-I think it’s the best thing you could do. Besides, I told you before, you’re the best designer I know and you should take advantage of that talent you have to show the world your designs. -I couldn’t help but smile a little when I heard this.

That day, I felt very unworthy of Ramiro. There he was advising me when anyone else wouldn’t have even spoken to me, especially after how badly I treated him last year. I guess I’m very lucky to have him as a friend again.

Juliana was wrong to tell me that I should be onstage. I should be predicting my own dreams without having to please anyone else’s and my dreams weren’t on stage. They were in the best academy of costume design that I had just entered after leaving Art One. There were my dreams and my destiny.... That’s where I should be.


End file.
